petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugar-Free Products Warnings
Giving your pet sugar-free products can be harmfulASPCA Poison Control Center-Xylitol-Valentine Treats. This particular information is about the sugar substitute XylitolWikipedia-XylitolXylitol.org-What Is Xylitol?Chemistry.org-XylitolMedterms.com-Definition of Xylitol, which is used to replace sugar in sugar-free chewing gum, candy and baked goodsSweetlife-Australia-Brownie Mix which are labeled sugar-free. The labels should list the ingredients-reading them is important! JAVMA News-October 1, 2006-Cases of Xylitol Poisoning in Dogs Rise In dogs, xylitol can produce hypoglycemiaInChem-SUMMARY OF TOXICOLOGICAL DATA OF CERTAIN FOOD ADDITIVES-Xylitol , which can be life-threatening for both diabetics and non-diabetics. The compound in dogs stimulates insulin secretion more than glucose itself. Xylitol has also been proven to stimulate insulin production in humans; it does so much stronger for dogs. It is also possible for xylitol to cause seizures and acute liver failure. This can happen rapidly-sometimes within 30 minutes of ingesting large amounts of xylitol; smaller amounts may not cause symptoms for up to 12 hours. Previously, it was believed that only large amounts of the substance were harmfulSweetener Xylitol can be Toxic to Dogs AVMA News-September 1, 2004 . From JAVMA News: "Our concern used to be mainly with products that contain xylitol as one of the first ingredients," said Dr. Eric Dunayer, who specializes in toxicology at the center. "However, we have begun to see problems developing from ingestions of products with lesser amounts of this sweetener." Dr. Dunayer said that with smaller concentrations of xylitol, the onset of clinical signs could be delayed as much as 12 hours after ingestion." Note: when Dr. Dunayer speaks of the first ingredients, food labeling laws require that the main ingredients of products be listed first. A good example would be fruit-flavored drinks: when reading the label, you can see just how little actual fruit juice they contain. Common items like macaroni and cheese must list the main ingredient (macaroni) first; if there was more cheese in the food item than macaroni, it would need to be referred to as cheese and macaroni. Looking at various prepared pasta meals, you see a lot of them labeled spaghetti and meatballs--because there's more spaghetti in the product than meatballs. Packages of meat and gravy have more meat than gravy in them; packages of gravy and meat have more gravy than meat in them. Some of the products which contain xylitol as an artificial sweetener are shown in the tables below. We will be adding to this list as we research products by brand names containing xylitol. Drugs/Supplements-Prescription & OTC-containing xylitol: Nicorette GumNicorette Gum-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference, Nicorette Polacrilex[http://www.drugs.com/pdr/nicotine_polacrilex.html Nicorette Polacrilex-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference]. Use-oral aids to stop smoking-OTC. Lactobacillus Reuteri (generic form of Probiotica)Lactobacillus Reuteri-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-supplement-gastrointestinal balance/digestive health-OTC. Probiotica (Lactobacillus Reuteri-branded form of lactobacillus reuteri above)Probiotica-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-same as lactobacillus reuteri above-OTC. Meloxicam (generic form of Mobic)Meloxicam-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use- Use-Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID)-Anti-inflammatory (arthritis and similar conditions), analgesic (pain relief), anti-pyretic (reduces fever)-Prescription Required. Note: acccording to Drugs.com/PDR source above, only the oral suspension form of Mobic or meloxicam is said to contain xylitol; it is not listed as an ingredient in the tablet form of Mobic or meloxicam. Mobic Oral Suspension (meloxicam)(the drug Mobic in oral suspension form)Mobic Oral Suspension-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID)-Anti-inflammatory (arthritis and similar conditions), analgesic (pain relief), anti-pyretic (reduces fever)-Prescription Required. Note: acccording to Drugs.com/PDR source above, only the oral suspension form of Mobic is said to contain xylitol; it is not listed as an ingredient in the tablet form of Mobic. Neurotonin (Gabapentin)Neurotonin/Gabapentin-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-pain relief in various forms of herpes-Prescription Required. Note: according to Drugs.com/PDR source above, only the oral solution of Neurotonin or Gabapentin contains xylitol; it is not listed as an ingredient in the tablet form. Flintstones Complete Childrens' Multivitamin/Multimineral TabletsFlintstones Vitamins-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-vitamin & mineral supplement-OTC. Beano Drops (Alpha Galactosidase Enzyme)Beano Liquid-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-prevention of flatulence-OTC. Note: according to Drugs.com/PDR source above, only the liquid or drops form of Beano contains xylitol; it is not listed as an ingredient in the tablet form. Alpha Galactosidase Enzyme (generic form of Beano)Alpha Galactosidase Enzyme-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-as above for Beano-OTC. Note: according to Drugs.com/PDR source above, only the liquid or drops form of Beano or alpha galactosidase enzyme contains xylitol; it is not listed as an ingredient in the tablet form. Zegrid (brand name for Omeprazole)Zegrid/Omeprazole-Drugs.com-Physicians Desk Reference. Use-gastric/duodenal ulcers-gastric acid reflux disease (GERD), erosive esophagitis-Prescription Required. Those of you who use compounding pharmacies for medications other than insulin might want to have a word with the pharmacy before having a prescription filled. These pharmacy references from a Google search "compounding xylitol" appear to indicate that in some cases, the use of xylitol is not uncommonEnzymestuff.com-Xylitol Flavorint SyrupMartinAvenuePharmacy.com-XylitolAcology Prescription Compounding-FlavorSweet-Xylitol. Further Reading ASPCA-A Poison-Safe Home References Category:EmergenciesCategory:Tips